Symbols
Symbols are various seals and markings used to represent an object, function or process. They are used extensively by witches in their practice of magic usually in the form of rituals though, they may also act as physical representations of spells as well. In The Old Ones Series and The Immortal Chronicles Series, there have appeared different images and forms which are considered symbols of power, corruption and many other meanings. Magic In witchcraft, a wide variety of symbols, and the most used of all is the pentagram. Normally, it is the representation of the main elements that abound in the world: fire, earth, air, water, spirit/life. The pentagram is involved in the Wiccan practice of summoning the elemental spirits of the four directions at the beginning of a ritual. In one of the older versions, the pentagram is the representation of the five planets closest to earth: Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Saturn, and Venus. In the series, some of the most powerful witches use the pentagram to strengthen their magic and destroy any threat. * Victoria Bennett was the first to use this symbol to prevent the release of the vampires of the tomb. She destroyed her talisman using the pentagram and the magic of her descendant. * Lauren Bennett used the pentagram to open the door of the tomb, but due to the hard work and magic used to maintain the seal down, the original spell canceled, and the seal is broken, freeing the vampires. * Lorena uses this symbol to try to destroy The Old Ones. According to her words, each of the points of the pentagram is for each of the original immortals: Eric, Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana. Representation Depending on the species, and status, the symbols will be changed to corde these two factors. * Life and Death '''- If a being is alive, this image should face up, but if this is dead should face down. * '''Vampire - Ironically, vampires in Viking runes are represented with an image of the sun and two fangs. The reason why the Sun is part of the symbol for vampires, is due by Lorena's spell used in the old world. The fangs are the main feature of the vampires for their livelihood. * Werewolf - The werewolves in Viking runes, are represented with the moon and two fangs. * Witch - Depending if the witch often used a item as a talisman, it is represented by that object. * Animal - Unlike other symbols, animals are symbolized with its own form, or in ancient times, was the most common animal in the land representing others. * Human - Generally, humans were represented by a basic shape, which has two arms, two legs, a balanced body and a head. The face, and other brands, were rarely painted, because all the ancients consider themselves equal since Creation. Assailant Vegvísir (Assailant's Mark) - is a Norse protection symbol, which has a deep meaning. The Icelandic word literally means ‘guidepost’ or ‘direction sign’. The origin of this type of witchcraft is difficult to ascertain: to some extent it derives from medieval mysticism and renaissance occultism, but also has a few connections with the ancient Germanic runic tradition. Vegvísir was drawn on one’s forehead with blood to prevent a person from getting lost. The Assailant's symbol is very similar to a Vegvísir, but distinct, as the Vegvísir has 8 arms, while the Hunter's mark has 6. In the TV Series, this symbol apparently is related to the assailants. Expression Triangle * Expression Triangle are the sacrifices of: twelve humans, twelve demons and twelve witches in places strategically located which form a triangle. * The images inside the triangle are two skeletons and a flower. * The symbols of three species in the book where it describes the Expression Triangle, are symbols of three planets in the solar system. * The human symbol represents Terra or Earth: * The Earth is the planet on which our lives become manifest, and the cross of matter is placed in the center, surrounded by the circle of Spirit, within which all life is contained. * The demon symbol represents Neptune: * Neptune is the crescent of soul impaled upon the cross of matter. Soul reaches upwards but is penetrated, or trapped, by matter. It symbolizes soul's suffering while it is encased in matter, and its longing to return to its source; the spirit. * The witches symbol (Lalande version) represents Uranus: * Uranus shows the cross of matter bracketed by two arcs of soul facing away from each other, one towards the past and one towards the future, harnessed by the cross of matter between them, over a small circle of spirit indicating the power of the mind to harness natural forces.